Random Sonic One Shots
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: The title says it all. This isn't your regular Sonic one shots though. Rules inside.
1. Before We Begin (Author's Note)

Hello, everyone! As the title says, this is a one-shot book but this isn't just any normal one-shot book.

This book can have lemons, sexual attraction, limes and everything in between. But one thing that will set my one-shot book apart from others is the one-shot stories that can be in this.

Not only will mature content be inside this book but actual stories as well. You all read my other stories and this is the chance to have your ideas for what previous chapters you were thinking was/were going to happen.

For example: in Demonic Child, some people thought about a different story line instead of the one I created. This is your chance to get the "chapters" that you were hoping for.

Here are the rules:

\- Pre-existing books can have multiple chapters in this book of your ideas from where you thought the story was going to go.

\- Stories in progress can't have one-shots that is for future use, only one-shots for published chapters.

\- Lemons and other mature content must not be copied from other writers. Their content is there own and I am not a stealer.

\- If you have an idea for a future chapter for a story in progress, I will personally think it over for that book and if it makes the cut, I will use it as a future chapter not a one-shot.

\- If I create a new book, I advise to wait until two chapters have been published before requesting a one-shot.

Those are the rules and here is what you need to make a request:

1) Character(s)

2) Scenario

3) Extras (equipment, names, changes etc.)

That's it! I'm sorry if I'm being strict but this is a book that I might expect will go wild and I don't want anything to get out of hand. Don't be afraid to make a request. If you don't want your name in who the request is from, you can always tell me not to add it in. With that said, I hope to read what you were thinking for a one-shot, story, lemon or just an interaction.

Faith, out!


	2. Sonadow - Race

Shadow's p.o.v.

I growled at the annoying hedgehog who kept on trying to make me do a silly race.

"Come on Shads."

"No!" I stomped away from him but he kept following me

"Why won't you?" Faker stopped in front of me again

"Cause I already know that I'm the ultimate life-form and I don't need a Faker like you to prove how superior I am to you." he pouted while I went around him but looked back as he grabbed my hand.

"If you don't want to race then I guess you can never beat the fastest thing alive." I glared at him. He wants a race, then I'll give him one.

"Fine." he smiled

"Great! To Station Square and back." we got in a racing position and as if a whistle blew, we took off like two rockets.

Time Skip

"Hahaha! I always knew I was faster than you!"

"Oh shut the fuck up Faker. I just let you win." he blinked at me then glared.

"You just let me win?" I nodded and started to walk away when something shoved me to the ground. "Say it isn't so Shads." I got up then faced him.

"I already knew that I would win without a doubt so I let you win just to shut you up." he crossed his arms over his chest and when I turned around, he spoke.

"Race me." I turned back to him and his eyes were filled with seriousness. "If you win, I will never bug you ever again." I raised an eye ridge.

"And what about you?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you taking the deal or not?"

"Your on Faker." we stood side by side but when I looked over from the corner of my eye, I saw a devious smirk on his face.

"First one to Tails house and back wins." I nodded and we took off. It was like any other race we have ever had but this time, I didn't slow down. I wanted him out of my life for good. I was slightly in the lead by the time we almost made it back to the starting line but when we were meters away, he tripped me and pinned me down.

"What the hell Faker!?" I looked up at him and froze as he looked down at me with half-lidded eyes.

"God... I so want you."

"What are you-" I was interrupted as he pressed his lips against mine and I tried to break away from whatever was going on. He was suffocating me and just as I was about to pull away, I felt a rough pinch on my ass and gasped. Wish I hadn't or his tongue wouldn't be roaming around my mouth. I tried to bite but my gag reflex prevented me from doing so. After I felt my lungs burning for air, he pulled away and I coughed for air.

"Take small and slow breaths. That way it would be easier and not hurt yourself." I took his advice and it worked.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked once I got my breath back and he sat on my stomach, letting my hands go free.

"I've always desired you Shads. Since we first met in Station Square, I knew that I felt something for you and sitting here right now, I was right. And before you ask, yes, I am gay."

"What about Rose?" I asked and he scoffed

"She was always a bitch. She couldn't tell me apart from two thousand foot tall robot." he smirked and caressed my check "I never felt anything towards her but just to be nice, I rescue her sometimes. Other times, I'd wish she just drop down and die." he chuckled and as I was looking directly in his eyes, I didn't notice that both of my hands were trapped in his one, above my head.

"Faker-"

"Don't call me Faker Shads or I'll go rougher then you'll like."

"Rough? What are yo-" he kissed me again and I felt both of his hands on my chest. Just as he pulled away, I tried to move my hands but couldn't. That's when I saw that they were taped together. As I looked back at him, he put something over my mouth.

"I'll take that off once you get settled but right now, we have to get you set up." he took off his gloves and looked down at me with lust. "You are down right perfect."

Third Person

Sonic sat up from Shadow's torso and spread the ebony's legs apart. Shadow immediately became alarmed from the action and tried to squirm around but received a smack to his thigh causing him to yelp.

"Bad Shadow. Bad." Sonic put two fingers in his mouth, lubricating them then inserted them into Shadow's hole. Shadow huffed at the weird feeling until Sonic stretched him making him cringe and moan at the same time. Once he was properly prepped, Sonic pulled his hand away to aim his already hard member straight for the ebony's hole. The azure hedgehog took his time as to not startle Shadow anymore then he already had.

"Oh~ It feels like you're pulling me in." Sonic groaned

"Mmmuph~" ebony moaned as azure kissed his neck to get him adjusted to his size. Sonic slowly moved in and out but as soon as he heard Shadow moan with his eyes clouded with bliss, he sped up. The tape on ebony lips was removed and peach ones claimed them while the two hedgehogs continued their fun session. Upon glancing down at his crotch, Sonic saw that Shadow wanted some attention and used one hand to pump him while the other held onto ebony hips. Soft walls felt the azure's dick swell and cum was released. A few seconds after, Shadow had also released his load. Sonic slowly pulled out of the almost asleep hedgehog and licked some of the fun that was on the ebony's stomach.

"Mmm... delicious." Azure licked his lips and picked up Shadow into his arms and gave him one more kiss before he started to walk.

"Where... are we... going?" Shadow asked while trying to fight off sleep.

"You remember when I said that my part of the deal didn't matter?" ebony nodded "It did. If I won, you would be my prize and I get to keep you." he stopped moving and smirked down at the hedgehog in his arms. "Look where we are." Shadow did as he was told and his eyes widened. They were on the starting line and since he wasn't touching it... Shadow looked back up at Sonic and said hedgehog moved towards the ebony's neck and whispered:

"I win."


	3. Sonyper - Poisoned

**Request from SuperLizardGirl**

Sonic's p.o.v.

I groaned as I rolled onto my back. I didn't know what was going on. My body felt hot and cold at the same time, I was sweating and shivering and my stomach hurt like hell but that was it. I didn't cough or have a runny nose so I can cancel out cold and flu. I have already called all my friends over to see what the problem was and am now waiting for the test results.

"Hey, Sonic. How are you feeling?" Amy came up to me and placed a hand on my head. Probably to check my outer temperature.

"Not so good, Ames." I forced myself to sit up and I didn't even have enough strength for that. I gave up trying to sit up and just lay there looking at her. "My body isn't helping me." she gave a friendly smile and gave me her usual death hug.

"I'm sure that Tails will figure out what's wrong with you."

"Ames... can't... breath..." she let go and giggled.

"Oops, sorry Sonic." I heaved and smiled at her.

"That's okay."

"Sonic!" me and Amy both looked towards Tails as he came with the results with, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream and Big behind him.

"What's the matter Tails?" I asked and he looked at me worried. "Tails?"

"I got the results back and they said that you were poisoned from when you got captured by Eggman."

"Eggman?" But the last fight we had with him was weeks ago."

"I know and I redid the tests to be sure and they said that this type of poison takes about eight months to fully take effect. You've said that you haven't been feeling well, right?" I nodded. "Well, you've already used up most of that time and I estimate that you have about two weeks to live." I blinked then stared at the ceiling.

"Huh. So Eggman really did win this time didn't he?"

"I'm sure that Tails can find an antidote, Sonic." Amy said then looked at him. "Can you Tails?"

"I can try." Tails had left to get started on making the antidote. Knuckles came up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Stay strong Sonic. Tails will do his best to get you well again." I gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Knux." Rouge came up behind him and gave me a smile.

"Shadow may not show it but he cares deeply for your well being and so do I." she winked and when I looked at Shadow he looked at me then walked away. Rouge waved a goodbye then went after him. Knuckles had also gone saying that he still had his job of being a guardian to do. Everyone else had left after that.

A week has gone by rather too quickly in my liking cause I could barely even lift a hand without someone trying to help me up. All the while, Tails had tried different antidotes and none had seemed to work. As I was getting worse everyone has brought me gifts and that would let me remember them. Big had said he was going to catch me a huge fish, Amy and Cream had brought me all kinds of flowers, Shadow left his Chaos emerald and Rouge had to convince him big time to part with it for the time being, Silver and Blaze had left a time stone and a small flame in a jar which I thought was pretty cool and Knuckles had left a sliver of the Master Emerald. I had visited my forms each night as well and they all tired my making me feel better but that didn't help.

"Sonic, how are you feeling today?" Tails asked as he came to check up on me.

"I'm just tired bud, that's all." I said as he felt my forehead.

"Oh, alright. I'll let you rest then." he walked away and I drifted to sleep. Even with all my friends trying to make me feel better, it didn't help but my forms might be the only ones to actually know what I'm going through. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my mind and looked around as I had some difficulty sitting up. Here I had some more strength than normal but this poison still affects me greatly.

"Hey, Sonic." I saw Super come towards me with, Dark, Hyper, Darkspine, Excalibur, Werehog, Fleetway and Exe behind me.

"How are you feeling?" Werehog asked

"Not overly that well." Hyper sat beside me and gave me a hug

I want you to get better Sonic."

"I want to as well, Hyper."

"Huh... I've always wondered what death looks like." Exe rubbed his chin.

"Exe!" Fleetway yelled at him.

"What!? Can't a hedgehog think around here? Yeesh." he walked away and Dark sighed.

"If only there was something we could do to help you."

"I agree with Dark." Darkspine nodded and I sighed.

"Thanks for trying guys but I just want to be alone right now." I said

"Alright but I still think you could rest some more." Excalibur said.

"Call if you need anything." Super said and they all walked away. Well... all except Hyper. He was still hugging me tightly and I looked down at him and raised an eye ridge.

"Umm... Hyper, you can let me go now." he looked at me then shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go Sonic." he put his head into the crook of my neck and I shivered from the strange feeling.

"Hyper, what are you doing?" he started rubbing his head back and forth.

"What does it look like? I'm making you feel better." I started to feel all warm and tingly inside and it actually felt good. I felt a rumbling come from him and when I actually paid attention to it, it sounded like purring. All of a sudden, I felt something wet slide across my check and yelped at the feeling. Hyper's head shot straight up and his ears pinned back.

"I'm sorry Sonic. Did I not make you feel better?" I felt my check and all he did was lick it. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No Hyper. You just startled me is all." his ears perked up then hugged me so that we both fell backwards. We looked at each other and laughed. This was actually helping.

Third Person

Each day that passed, Sonic would spend time with Hyper more and more as the got closer with each day that death day would come by. Right now, Hyper and Sonic had been cuddling with each other until it was almost time for Sonic to wake up. The blue hedgehog looked up at the sky at his mind and sighed.

"I have to wake up now Hyper." that only caused the white hedgehog to groan.

"Noooo... can't you stay a little while longer?" Hyper had nudged the blue hedgehog's neck. Sonic chuckled and did the same to the white hedgehog.

"Okay."

"You know Sonic, I'm not going to let you go because your my... um... oh what's the word..." he rubbed his head "Its on the tip of my tongue... its a... uh... pearl! Yes, pearl. Your my pearl and I'm your clam. I'm not going to let you go, my pearl." he held Sonic tighter while laying on top of him and Sonic chuckled.

"You sure are persistent Hyper." Hyper giggled and purred while snuggling with him.

"I know." the two hedgehogs stayed with each other in the others embrace as they slept through the night. Both having a smile on their faces as they stayed together. No one bugged them and they didn't want to be bugged. All they felt was each other and they thought this was meant to be.

The next day, outside of Sonic's mind, Tails had come into the blue hedgehog's room to check up on his adopted older brother when he stopped as he looked down at Sonic. his cobalt fur was dull as he also wasn't breathing. Tails looked down in sorrow as Sonic had passed away in the most peaceful way possible. He had passed in his sleep with a smile on his face as his last moments of being alive was with Hyper, the one hedgehog he wanted to be with.


	4. Taiosmo - Together Again

Third Person

Tails the fox sighed as he stared at the pot of dirt. He had been hoping and praying that the seed Sonic gave him would turn into Cosmo and it would be like the planet explosion never happened. He sighed again while reaching beside himself, picked up the watering can and watered the pot all without taking his eyes off it. If he moved his eyes the slightest, he was sure the whole thing would disappear and he would wake up from a dream, to have never met Cosmo at all.

"Tails?" Sonic asked as he walked towards his adopted brother. "Are you feeling alright, bud?" Tails sighed but said nothing. Sonic sighed while looking down then took a step closer. "I know how you feel. We all miss her."

"But I loved her." the younger mumbled. Sonic frowned then shook his head.

"Alright, well, call me if you need anything." Sonic sighed once more at no response and started to walk away. He had been trying to get Tails better after Cosmo had died but this has been hitting the fox harder than he thought. The hedgehog walked into the kitchen where Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge and even Shadow were waiting there.

"Well?" the pinkette eagerly asked but received a shake from Sonic.

"Nothing." all Mobians lowered their heads.

"There has to be a way to cheer him up. Right, Shadow?" Rouge asked the ebony hedgehog who somberly nodded. He knew what it was like to lose someone close to your heart and wanted to at least share some support for the young Mobian. Amy angrily sighed and tried to stomp towards the fox but Sonic stopped her.

"Let me have a talk with him. I'm sure I'll be able to get his head out of the clouds."

"No, Amy. Sometimes its better to let things take its course." he tried to calm the pink hedgehog down but ended up getting waked in the head by her hammer. While the other beings in the room helped the hero, Amy walked into the room with her hammer in tow.

"Tails, this has gone on for too long now." she said but got no response. She growled and raised her hammer above her head.

"Amy!" Knuckles pinned the pink hedgehog to the ground and Rouge kicked her hammer away. "This isn't right!"

"What isn't!? He is just upset over nothing!" she yelled and Shadow scowled down at her.

"Your just jealous that he loved someone and that someone loved him back unlike you." he crossed his arms over his chest. Amy was dragged out of Sonic and Tails' house by Knuckles. Before the bat and ebony hedgehog left, they took one last look at the fox before heading out. Shadow nodded towards the blue hedgehog for being welcomed into their house and Sonic nodded back.

"I hope he feels better soon." Rouge said before walking away.

Later At Night

All was quiet at the house as Tails was struggling to stay awake.

"N-No... I c-can't fall... a… s... leep..." he was forced to drift off as he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer. When he opened his eyes, he was in his room on his bed and there was no pot anywhere. "WHAT!? The pot! Where is it?!" he tried looking desperately for it everywhere but stopped as he heard a very familiar voice.

"Tails." the fox froze and turned to see Cosmo in his doorway. And she was holding the pot.

"Cosmo!" Tails gave the seedrian a bear hug and she chuckled.

"I missed you to, Tails." light blue eyes filled with tears as the fox looked up at Cosmo.

"I thought you were gone forever." a smile spread across the seedrians face as she kissed his forehead.

"I can't stay Tails but one day, I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Cosmo?" the fox looked confused at said being. "Why are you saying that? It-it sounds like your leaving." Cosmo pulled away from Tails and looked directly in his eyes.

"I can always visit you in you dreams Tails but you have to promise me something first."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't be sad that I'm not always here with you, okay? I don't like seeing you cry." Tails smiled and nodded.

"I promise." the seedrian also smiled and gave one last kiss to Tails on the mouth before disappearing. Orange eyelids fluttered open as the morning sun shone through the windows of Tails room. The fox looked at the pot sitting in front of him and a smile graced his lips.

"Don't worry Cosmo. I will always keep your promise." he gave the pot a hug and put it back on the ledge. He stood up from his spot, stretching out his muscles after sitting for so long and walked out of his room, to catch up on what he missed.


	5. Sonuper - No One Else

**Request from SuperLizardGirl**

Super's p.o.v.

I stomped away from the screen that all of us forms could watch from. Its so infuriating having to watch rather than interfere. But I have to thank Sonic's clueless-ness otherwise, he would've saw what Shadow was about to do and fall for him. Him! The one hedgehog who tried to obliterate the entire planet! I swear that if I wasn't a form then I would've gone after that son of a bitch for going after Sonic in the first place. It was like any other ordinary day where Sonic went to bug Shadow again just to turn that frown upside down but instead of pushing him away, oddly enough Shadow accepted his offer right away. Though that's where Sonic being Sonic came in because I saw Shadow blush when Sonic smirked at him. But of course their race was interrupted by Eggman attacking the city again. Shadow tried to talk to Sonic again after the battle but Shadow chaos controlled away out of embarrassment. I am so thankful that Shadow couldn't come out of the closet but I'm not sure I'll get another close call like this one. I have to make sure that something like this never happens again!

"Super?" I jumped from a voice behind me and turned to see Hyper there.

"Hyper, what's the matter?" I asked and he fiddled with his hands.

"Its not me that I'm worried about." he looked at me and I raised an eye ridge.

"Me? why would you be worried about me?"

"Well you seemed to be pretty angry recently since Shadow was stumbling over his words and all." I chuckled and smiled at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me Hypes. I'm perfectly fine." he took a step back and smiled.

"O-Oh alright. Well, I'll leave you alone." he raced away and I quietly growled to myself. Stupid Hyper. Stupid everybody! It was just me and Sonic against the world until his stupid friends and those bozos showed up out of nowhere. I would get all the attention that I wanted but now even that is being shared by every being Sonic has encountered. I miss that attention. I want it back. I want Sonic for myself and only myself. I have to take him as my own before someone like that pathetic Shadow comes and takes Sonic for himself. No one else should have him except me and me alone! I just have to be patient.

Sonic's p.o.v.

"Is it just me or is Shadow acting strange?" I asked my group of friends who were all standing around me.

"I don't know what your talking about big blue." Rouge stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "That ball of sunshine has always acted strange."

"I think he's talking about Shadow blushing, Rouge." Knuckles said and I looked at him confused.

"Blushing?"

"Yeah. I could barely see it but the red colour was definitely there." Tails piped and Charmy gasped.

"I hope he isn't getting sick." he buzzed around Espio as he sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine. Right Vector?" he looked towards Vector as he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure Shadow is fine."

"But if Mr. Shadow is getting sick then I'm going to pick him a lot of flowers." Cream said as she looked at Amy. "Ms. Amy can you help me pick out the best flowers?" Amy laughed as she smiled down at her.

"Alright Cream." she held Cream's hand as she started to walk away.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG SHOULD NOT BE ILL. IT IS CONFIRMED OF HIS BLACK ARM D.N.A. THAT HE IS IMMUNE TO ALL DISEASES." Omega stated making all of us stare at him. Then Knuckles looked at Rouge with a deadpan face.

"You just had to bring him along did you?" she scoffed and turned away with her eyes closed.

"Its his idea if he wants to join Knuckie."

"Knuckie!? My names Knuckles, bat-girl!"

"Well I'll still call you Knuckie. And besides, I have a wonderful gem that has been left unguarded to steal."

"Oh, why you little-!" he didn't finish his sentence as he began to chase Rouge away. "Get back here! The Master Emerald belongs to no one!" we all laughed after they left until Silver hummed.

"Hmm... You know... its not so far fetched if you think about it..." I looked at him confused.

"And that would mean..."

"Think about it." Silver started "Shadow had always pushed you away before in fear of hurting you but now he knows that you can take care of yourself so he's finally showing you his true feelings." I blinked and looked down. That did make a lot of sense...

"Maybe Shadow is just not feeling right?" Big droned on and I shook my head all of a sudden feeling tired.

"I'm not sure but I'll see you all later. I'm feeling tired." I zipped away but couldn't help this nagging feeling that seemed to urge me to sleep. As if something was about to happen... I shook it off as nothing and once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

Third Person

The golden hedgehog waited in anticipation as the cobalt hedgehog would finally come. It was at a time like this that Super was so impatient. He knew that Sonic would fall asleep anytime soon -courtesy of him trying to pull Sonic asleep- but he didn't know when it was going to take effect. He started pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours but his ears perked when he heard a groan. He turned around to see Sonic laying on his stomach with his arms and legs outstretched. When Sonic is pulled asleep, he doesn't get all that pleasurable landing so they all try to avoid doing that as much as possible.

"Sonic!" Super shrieked then ran over to the cobalt hedgehog. "Sonic, are you alright?" Sonic groaned again before slowly moving his head up to glare at Super.

"What do you think?" Super chuckled then frowned.

"Look, Sonic. I pulled you asleep because I need to talk to you about something very important." said hedgehog blinked then looked at the golden hedgehog confused.

"Important? What has to be so important that you had to pull me asleep?" Sonic moved himself into a sitting position but as soon as he did that, he was immediately pushed onto his back. He yelled out as he back connected with the floor then looked up at Super only to get freaked out by Super's half-lidded eyes. "S-Super!? W-What are you doing!?" the golden hedgehog gave a seductive chuckle as his fingers traced the cobalt's hips making Sonic shiver.

"This is more than just a talk Sonic." he moved into Sonic's neck and whispered. "So... much... MORE." he then licked Sonic's neck moved back and smirked at seeing Sonic wide eyed.

Elsewhere

"Super has been acting weird lately and I'm not sure what is." the white hedgehog had gathered all of Sonic's other forms -besides Super- to see what could be up with him. Unfortunately, there discussion was fruitless.

"Maybe he's just not liking how Shadow blushed?" Darkspine shrugged but Hyper only shook his head.

"No, it's been going on longer than that. I've seen from the corner of my eye how Super would always look at me with disgust..." he then had tears starting to fall. Werehog shook his head to that.

"Your not the only one who's seen Super look at someone like he wants them to burst into flames. Trust me. The look he gives me sometimes doesn't look natural."

"Natural?" Fleetway asked as he looked at Werehog with disbelief. "How can you call what he does natural? He tried pushing me into Darkspine's volcano once when we sparing!"

"And don't forget how controlling he is." Excalibur pointed out. It was quiet that is until Dark opened his eyes for all the silence and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Your all damn idiots! If your going to do something then why not just go and do it?" he growled as everyone looked away from him and he stood up straight, balled his hands into fists and stomped away. "Fine! If everyone is going to be such a damn coward, then I'll go ask him what is up with his attitude!" once Dark was out of earshot, Exe looked in his direction confused.

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah!" Fleetway waved his hand at him. "Ol Emo can take care of himself. Always had, always will."

Back with Super and Sonic

"W-Wait! Super! What are you doing!?" the golden hedgehog only chuckled at his host's childish-ness. He moved closer so that only his eyes would be in sight while his smirk turned devious.

"Why I'm going to give you pleasure. Is that not I'm supposed to do? Especially with everyone else taking your attention away from me?" now the cobalt hedgehog was just plain confused.

"Attention? What are you-"

"It was only supposed to be us!" Super interrupted the cobalt hedgehog before he could finish. "You and me. Against the world! No one else! It was just the two of us until you started making friends and gained those other bozos. Why can't things go back to how they used to be?" Super moved back then sat down on Sonic's waist holding his wrists really tight. "If things won't go back to how they used to be and no one will go away, then I guess I'll have to take the attention that I want from you!" Super glared at Sonic making the cobalt one sweat. "Even..." his glare softened turning into a look of complete lust. "If it means taking away your innocence."

"Innocence!? Super your not making-mmph!" his words were muffled as Super had slammed his lips onto his. Sonic's eyes were wide and he was in a state of shock as Super's tongue roamed around his oral cavity. Sonic didn't understand what was going on and just laid there unable to comprehend what was happening. Super slowly moved his mouth away from Sonic's and began to kiss him along his collarbone. Sonic tried to talk again when Super silenced him.

"Shh... Save... your words... and use it... for moans... instead..." he whispered into a blue furred ear while kissing him in between his words. The blue hedgehog had finally had enough of it all and moved his head so the golden hedgehog couldn't reach his mouth.

"Super, what is going on with- AIY!" he shouted out in embarrassment as Super had grinded his crotch against his own. "S-Su-ah~"

"You like that don't you?" Super smirked as he continued to turn Sonic on. The golden hedgehog went on to nip Sonic's chest then licked his neck. "How about we go a little farther?" the golden hedgehog sucked on the skin of Sonic's neck then without Sonic noticing, he moved Sonic's hands into only one of his. With his free hand, Super began to group himself while spreading the blue hedgehog's legs.

"Super..." the blue hedgehog whispered as he tried to piece what little of his mind hadn't been lost to any bliss. Sonic hadn't felt anything like this before. Not like he knew how to stop whatever was happening. When Super was just getting hard, he licked in and around the blue hedgehog's entrance causing said hedgehog's legs to kick out slightly in response. Satisfied with his work, he lined himself up to Sonic's hole and slowly pushed in. Even with being lost in bliss, Sonic's whole body became rigid as he yelled out in shock and pain of the new experience his body was going through. "Shh... calm down Sonic... the pain will subside only if you relax."

"I-It h-hurts..." Sonic whined and Super kissed him to help him get over the pain.

"I know but... damn... who knew you were so tight? Your practically pulling me in." once Super felt Sonic relax, he let go of his hands to get better hold of his hips and started to pull out slowly. Just as Sonic thought that whatever this was was over, Super pushed back in a little faster trying to find his sweet spot.

"Ah~ haa~" and by the fourth thrust, he found it.

"Aha! So that's how it is?" Super teased as he continued to aim directly for Sonic's sweet spot.

"Shh-ahh-ahh ah~" Sonic was now a moaning mess as the golden hedgehog sped up making the blue hedgehog to get louder. Sonic's own length grew out, twitching for some ever needed attention to which Super happily gave it by taking it into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, his tongue doing it's work by going around licking at every spot he could find. Super had finally hit his climax filling the blue hedgehog up with his seed sending a strange warmness spread throughout the hedgehog causing a chain reaction to let Sonic release his load directly into Super's mouth. The golden hedgehog's thrusting slowed as he made sure that not even a single drop would come out as he swallowed every once. Super finally pulled out and away of Sonic before getting close to him and snuggled up close.

"Let me tell you this Sonic, your mine, no one else's. If I ever catch you with anyone other than me, I will make them suffer no matter what. You belong to me and only me. I control you now and you can't do anything about it." he looked over at the blue hedgehog as Sonic tried to keep his eyes open wondering why he was so sleepy. "Do you understand Sonic?"

"Y-Yeah... sure..." Sonic whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Super was about to join his new lover when he sensed a presence and looked towards where a navy hedgehog with wide eyes and open mouth stood. "Back off Dark!" Super growled as he laid over Sonic in an over-protective way. "He's mine."

"Don't worry," Dark said as he raised his hands to calm Super down as he saw the unhinged look in his eyes. He didn't want to have to deal with Super especially after he watched everything that just happened. "I'm not going to do anything." Dark zipped away and now that they were alone, Super brought Sonic close to him with a smile on his face and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Shadice - Sleepy Questions

**Request from kittychannekochannel**

**Warning! This one-shot is from the story 'The Weapon'. The characters (Shadow and Maurice) are the same but this scene isn't anywhere in the story (AU).**

Third Person

Quiet snores came from brown lips as their owner was fast asleep. A brown hedgehog laid in a curled up position in a secret base all alone since the other Mobians that inhabited the base was out and about doing their own things. The brown hedgehog -Maurice as he is named- was the Ultimate Weapon. Created by G.U.N. but dares to defy them, G.U.N. had decided to let Maurice have his freedom and only to be called on if things got too rough. Right now, the brown hedgehog was fast asleep due to being up on night watch for a whole week without rest and was ordered by Shadow to get some much needed rest. Maurice's ear flicked as he heard shoes stomp on the ground and cracked his eyes open the tiniest bit to see Shadow come in and sit across from him. Maurice, as curious as he was, ignored the fact that he was tired and lifted his head up to look at the ebony hedgehog with half-lidded eyes.

"Is something wrong, Life-form?" Maurice asked he tried to suppress a yawn while also looking at Shadow's troubled face. The ebony hedgehog sighed while rubbing his face.

"No there isn't anything wrong but you should get back to sleep Maurice." Shadow moved around so he was laying on his back but the brown hedgehog didn't listen to him. He instead slowly but surely moved on all fours until he was standing right beside the ebony hedgehog and plopped down so his head was right on his stomach. Maurice was struggling to keep his eyes open at this point.

"Please?" he asked while shifting around to get comfortable. "Please can you tell me?"

"No." Shadow used a stern voice as he looked into brown eyes. "Now get back to sleep."

"Don't make me have to do it again." the brown hedgehog warned as his ears flicked outwards. Shadow rolled his eyes then placed his arm over them. After a bit of silence, Shadow's ears flicked when he heard Maurice make a clicking noise.

"Maurice, please, enough." but still Maurice wouldn't stop. Both hedgehog's knew how the clicking can be one of many ways to get someone to tell you what is on their mind but to Shadow, he just couldn't resist the sound. "Maurice." he tried again but that only made the clicking get louder. After a sigh left his lips he moved his arm away and glared at the brown hedgehog. "Alright! I'll tell you but can you please stop?" now that made him stop but it also made Shadow sigh again. "It's about the doctor, G.U.N. is trying to make me find him again but there has been no such luck." Maurice -finally after getting what he wanted- snuggled up closer to Shadow with his eyes closed.

"You could always ask me." he said but Shadow only shook his head.

"No, you don't need to be bossed around."

"But I could still do it under my own circumstances without any orders." Maurice pointed out making Shadow sigh. Again.

"Fine, but don't you expect me to let you out of my sight." Maurice gave a tired chuckle as slowly began to drift off. "Hey, Maurice?" the brown hedgehog gave a low hum as he barely listened to what Shadow was saying. "Are you going to sleep now?" Maurice's only response was nuzzling Shadow's stomach. "Good." and with that, Shadow shifted around to get comfortable then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
